Red Maple
by murasacchibara
Summary: "Aruji, apa kau tahu? Kalau kau menangkap sehelai daun maple yang gugur, kau dan orang yang sedang berjalan bersamamu akan saling jatuh cinta." ― [one-shot, warning inside; Tsurumaru/Saniwa; cover image by pixiv ID 10782947]


**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu is property of DMM and Nitro+, I only own the Saniwa OC, Sakuya.

 **Warning(s):** incoherent plot, maybe OOC

* * *

 _"Aruji, apa kau tahu? Kalau kau menangkap sehelai daun maple yang gugur, kau dan orang yang sedang berjalan bersamamu akan saling jatuh cinta."_

 **RED MAPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim gugur telah tiba. Pohon berdaun kemerahan menghiasi jalanan di sekitar benteng, memperindah pemandangan.

Pedang seputih salju yang terkenal akan keisengannya sedang berbaring di beranda, sesekali menguap—walaupun ia tidak merasakan kantuk.

Biasanya ia sering membuat onar benteng karena sifatnya yang jahil minta ampun, tapi hari ini ia memilih untuk berdiam diri—bosan, katanya.

"Ah, di sini kau rupanya, Tsurumaru." Sebuah suara menghampirinya. Tsurumaru menatap sesosok gadis yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Ia perlahan bangun dari tidurnya, memasang senyum jahil pada gadis itu.

"Yo, Aruji," ucapnya. "Ada apa menghampiriku?"

"Um." Si gadis—yang diketahui bernama Sakuya, seorang Saniwa yang merangkap sebagai tuan dari para laki-laki pedang di bentengnya—berdehem. "Yang lainnya sedang sibuk bekerja, dan sedaritadi kuperhatikan hanya kau yang bermalas-malasan."

Mendengar kata-kata tuannya itu, Tsurumaru terkekeh. "Aku bukannya bermalas-malasan, Aruji. Aku hanya sedang beristirahat," katanya, mencari alasan "lagipula Aruji lebih suka suasana tenang seperti ini, 'kan?"

"Ya, memang, sih..." Sakuya menghela napas. "Daripada menganggur, lebih baik kau menemaniku ke pasar. Mitsu-san memintaku untuk membeli bahan makanan, dan aku sudah berjanji pada tantou Awataguchi untuk membelikan manisan untuk mereka," ajaknya.

"Hoo, boleh juga." Tsurumaru mengangguk, mungkin pergi ke pasar dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya—sekaligus ia bisa jalan-jalan berdua bersama Aruji-nya, karena selama di benteng berdua saja bersama sang Tuan adalah hal yang cukup sulit. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, Aruji."

* * *

Suasana pasar sangat ramai. "Hoo, ramai sekali," komentar Tsurumaru. "Apa saja yang akan kita beli, Aruji?"

"Bumbu miso, ikan, telur... ah—ya, manisan untuk para tantou," balas Sakuya. "Tsurumaru, bisakah kau carikan dango atau manisan lainnya? Aku akan mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang diminta Mitsu-san. Kalau sudah selesai, tunggulah di depan toko," katanya lagi. Sebelum Tsurumaru hendak menjawabnya, sang Aruji sudah berjalan menjauh sambil berkata, "Tolong, ya, Tsurumaru!"

Tsurumaru menghela napas, kemudian tertawa kecil. _Ya sudahlah_ , pikirnya. "Padahal kukira akan jadi semacam kencan." Ia lalu berjalan mencari toko manisan.

* * *

Tsurumaru keluar dari toko dengan dua buah kotak berisi manisan di tangannya. "Aruji belum datang, ya?" gumamnya. Seperti yang diperintahkan tuannya, Tsurumaru pun berdiri di depan toko, menunggu Aruji-nya untuk datang menghampiri.

Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Lima belas. Dua puluh. Sang tuan tak kunjung datang. Tsurumaru menapakkan kakinya berulang-ulang ke tanah, mulai merasa bosan. Ia... tidak mungkin tersesat, 'kan?

"Haah, dasar Aruji..." Tsurumaru menghela napas panjang sambil berjalan untuk mencari tuannya. "Ooi, Arujii..." Sesekali Tsurumaru memanggil, tapi sosok yang dicarinya tak kunjung datang. Sedikit kegelisahan muncul di kepala Tsurumaru—padahal ia biasanya sangat santai.

Di toko ikan, toko bumbu masakan dan yang lainnga, Tsurumaru tidak melihat tuannya. Ke mana dia pergi? tanya Tsurumaru dalam hati, sedikit merasa was-was. Membiarkan Aruji-nya yang agak kikuk berjalan sendirian adalah ide yang tidak bagus. Bagaimana kalau ia hilang, atau gerombolan samurai yakuza menghalanginya? Oke, Tsurumaru, hipotesamu semakin ngawur.

"Tsurumaru!" Pemilik suara yang ditunggu-tunggu pun muncul, seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aruji, dari mana saja?" tanya Tsurumaru, berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikan yang ada di nada suaranya. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, tahu."

"Hehe, maaf, tadi aku beli kakigori dulu. Apa kau mau?" Sakuya membawa belanjaan yang diminta dan semangkuk kakigori. "Enak, lho."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tsurumaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan tuannya. "Dasar, Aruji, kalau mau beli bilang-bilang dulu, dong." Tsurumaru menghela napas lega. "Aku jadi kaget karena kau tidak ada, tahu."

"Biasanya di benteng 'kan kau yang mengagetkanku, sekarang gantian, dong."

"Ya, ya, Aruji." Tsurumaru tertawa. "Baiklah, mau ke mana lagi, Aruji? Apa mau langsung pulang?" tanya Tsurumaru.

"Langsung pulang saja," jawab Sakuya. Tsurumaru mengangguk dan mengikuti tuannya yang berjalan meninggalkan pasar.

* * *

Sakuya dan Tsurumaru berjalan melintasi sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan kawasan pasar dengan kawasan benteng yang dibatasi sebuah sungai. Daun maple berguguran di dekat jembatan, dan pemandangan itu membuat Sakuya takjub. "Indah sekali!" ucapnya. Mereka berhenti berjalan, memandangi daun maple gugur.

Sehelai daun maple melayang di dekatnya, dan Sakuya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil daun itu. "Lihat, Tsurumaru. Daun yang ini warna merahnya cantik," katanya, mengacungkan daun maple yang ia tangkap kepada sang pedang.

"Hoo, tumben kau benar, Aruji," balas Tsurumaru sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa maksudmu tumben?" Sakuya mengerutkan kedua alisnya, merasa sedikit kesal. Sementara Tsurumaru hanya terkekeh.

Keheningan mengisi suasana di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya Tsurumaru membuka kembali percakapan. "Aruji, apa kau tahu?" tanyanya.

Sakuya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Tsurumaru. "Hm, apa?"

"Kalau kau menangkap sehelai daun maple yang gugur, kau dan orang yang sedang berjalan bersamamu akan saling jatuh cinta," ucap Tsurumaru. "Itu yang kudengar dari orang-orang." Ia kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Eeeh, benarkah?" Sakuya memutar-mutar daun maplenya.

Sebenarnya, tanpa Sakuya menangkap daun maple itu Tsurumaru tidak membutuhkannya. Karena ia sudah jatuh sejak lama. Yang tersisa adalah sang Aruji—apakah ia memiliki rasa yang sama, seperti yang dimiliki Tsurumaru?

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah mencobanya." Tsurumaru mengangkat bahu—ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa cerita yang didengarnya benar adanya atau hanya isapan jempol belaka. Walaupun ia berharap cerita itu benar, agar sang Aruji yang dicintainya juga dapat memiliki perasaan yang sama.

...Tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Ia hanyalah sebuah pedang yang diberikan tubuh manusia. Ia tidak pantas untuk berada di samping Aruji-nya—setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Hee, begitu, ya?" Sakuya dan Tsurumaru kembali berjalan. "Nee, Tsurumaru," kata Sakuya, "kalau cerita itu benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tsurumaru mengangkat satu alisnya. "Mungkin aku akan membawa seseorang berjalan bersamaku dan menyuruhnya untuk menangkap daun itu?" Ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Sang Aruji hanya ber-'ooh' ria mendengar jawabannya. "Nah, sekarang ayo pulang, Aruji," ajak Tsurumaru. Ia hendak menawarkan tangannya untuk berpegangan dengan sang tuan, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan sepertinya, seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga tidak seharusnya berharap lebih.

* * *

Malam itu Tsurumaru duduk di beranda. Entah kenapa ia tidak bida tidur, ia memilih untuk duduk sendirian. Biasanya ia menyukai suasana heboh ketika para pedang lain terkena keisengannya, namun untuk kali ini ia ingin merasakan ketenangan. Pohon-pohon berdaun kemerahan disinari sinar bulan, daun-daun yang berguguran membuat pemandangan semakin indah.

Sehelai daun maple melayang ke arah Tsurumaru yang segera mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkapnya. Ia kemudian menatap daun itu sesaat. Ia kemudian tertawa. "Cerita yang konyol," katanya sambil tersenyum miris. _Mana mungkin yang seperti itu benar-benar terjadi._

"Tsurumaru?" Tsurumaru menoleh, mendapati Aruji-nya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sakuya kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya belum mengantuk." Tsurumaru terkekeh. "Bagaimana denganmu, Aruji? Apa kau tidak bia tidur? Ah—jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa tidur karena di kamarmu ada sesuatu..."

"Tsurumaru, jangan bicara seperti itu!" Sebuah jitakan dari Sakuya sukses mendarat di kepala Tsurumaru.

"H-hei! Sakit, tahu, Aruji!"

Sakuya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Makanya jangan membuatku takut," gerutunya, ngambek. Tsurumaru diam-diam tersenyum menahan tawa.

 _Lucu sekali._

Pandangan Sakuya kini tertuju pada daun maple yang digenggam Tsurumaru. "Ah! Itu..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk daun itu, "kau mendapatkannya juga?"

"Oh, ini?" Tsurumaru menunjukkan daunnya, lalu memain-mainkannya. "Aku menangkapnya barusan."

Mereka berdua kemudian sama-sama terdiam.

"Kau tahu, kurasa cerita yang kuberitahu soal daun maple itu tidak benar-benar terjadi," ucap Tsurumaru membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, sayang sekali..." Raut wajah Sakuya terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Padahal aku berharap cerita Tsurumaru benar-benar terjadi."

Mendengar kata-kata Aruji-nya, Tsurumaru melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Apa... maksudmu, Aruji?"

Sakuya menautkan jari-jarinya sambil memalingkan pandanannya dari Tsurumaru. "Karena aku menangkap daun maple ketika sedang berjalan denganmu, jadi..." Rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Sakuya.

Tsurumaru terdiam sebentar, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke bahu sang tuan, memeluknya erat. Ia tidak peduli pertanyaan Aruji-nya soal tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba itu. "Tahu, tidak, Aruji," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "kau tidak perlu menangkap daun maple itu kalau kau berjalan bersamaku."

 _Karena aku juga merasakannya._

"Bagaimana, kau terkejut, 'kan?"

"Jadi kau cuma mau mengejutkanku?"

"Begitulah—tapi perasaanku sungguhan, lho, Aruji."

E N D

* * *

Setelah lama tenggelam(?) akhirnya saya bikin fanfic Touken Ranbu lagi... ceritanya terinspirasi dari drama Goblin di saat scene Kim Shin dan Ji Eun Tak jalan di sekeliling pohon maple hahaha

Regards, Murasacchibara!


End file.
